yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/64
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 64-وَاسْتَفْزِزْ مَنِ اسْتَطَعْتَ مِنْهُمْ بِصَوْتِكَ وَأَجْلِبْ عَلَيْهِم بِخَيْلِكَ وَرَجِلِكَ وَشَارِكْهُمْ فِي الأَمْوَالِ وَالأَوْلادِ وَعِدْهُمْ وَمَا يَعِدُهُمُ الشَّيْطَانُ إِلاَّ غُرُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 64-Vestefziz menisteta’te minhum bi savtike ve eclib aleyhim bi haylike ve recilike ve şârikhum fîl emvâli vel evlâdi vaıdhum, ve mâ yaiduhumuş şeytânu illâ gurûrâ(gurûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. vestefziz (ve istefsiz) : ve aldat, rahatsız et * 2. men isteta'te : kime güç yetirirsen * 3. min-hum : onlardan * 4. bi savti-ke : sesinle * 5. ve eclib : ve bağırarak sevket (yönlendir) * 6. aleyhim : onların üzerine * 7. bi hayli-ke : senin atlılarınla * 8. ve recili-ke : ve senin yayaların * 9. ve şârik-hum : ve onlara ortak ol * 10. fî el emvâli : mallarda * 11. ve el evlâdi : ve evlâtlarda, çocuklarda * 12. vaid-hum, : onlara vaadet * 13. ve mâ yaidu-hum : ve onlara vaadettiği şeyler * 14. eş şeytânu : şeytan * 15. illâ : ancak, fakat * 16. gurûren : aldanma, aldatma Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 64-Onlardan kime gücün yeterse seslen, oynat yerinden onu, atlı, yaya, bütün ordunla yürü üstlerine, malda, evlâtta ortak ol onlarla ve vaadet onlara ve Şeytan, yalandan başka bir şey vaat edemez ki onlara. Ali Bulaç Meali * 64-"Onlardan güç yetirdiklerini sesinle sarsıntıya uğrat, atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üstüne yaygarayı kopar, mallarda ve çocuklarda onlara ortak ol ve onlara çeşitli vaadlerde bulun." Şeytan, onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey vadetmez. Ahmet Varol Meali * 64-Onlardan gücünün yettiğini sesinle yerlerinden oynat. Atlılarınla ve yayalarınla üzerlerine yaygarayı kopar, mallarda ve çocuklarda onlara ortak ol ve onlara vaadlerde bulun." Şeytan onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey vaad etmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 64-'Sesinle, gücünün yettiğini yerinden oynat, onlara karşı yaya ve atlılarınla haykırarak yürü, mallarına ve çocuklarına ortak ol, onlara vaadlerde bulun ama şeytan sadece onları aldatmak için vaadeder. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 64-“(Haydi) onlardan gücünün yettiğinin ayağını çağrınla kaydır. Atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üzerine yürü. Onların mallarına ve evlatlarına ortak ol. Onlara vaadlerde bulun.” Hâlbuki şeytan onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey va’detmez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 64-Onlardan gücünün yettiği kimseleri dâvetinle şaşırt; süvarilerinle, yayalarınla onları yaygaraya boğ; mallarına, evlâtlarına ortak ol, kendilerine vaadlerde bulun. Şeytan, insanlara, aldatmadan başka bir şey vâdetmez. Edip Yüksel Meali * 64-Onlardan gücünün yettiği kimseleri dâvetinle şaşırt; süvarilerinle, yayalarınla onları yaygaraya boğ; mallarına, evlâtlarına ortak ol, kendilerine vaadlerde bulun. Şeytan, insanlara, aldatmadan başka bir şey vâdetmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 64-Onlardan gücünün yettiğini sesinle yerinden oynat; süvarilerin ve piyadelerinle üzerlerine bas gürültüyü; mallarına, evlatlarına ortak ol; ve onlara va'dlerde bulun.» Fakat şeytan onlara bir aldanıştan başka ne va'd eder? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 64-Hem onlardan gücün yettiğini sesinle oynat, süvarilerin ve piyadelerinle üzerlerine bas gürültüyü, ve mallarına evlâdlarına ortak ol ve onlarla va'dler yap, fakat Şeytan onlara bir aldanıştan başka ne va'd eder? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 64-«Ve onlardan kime gücün yeterse onu sesin ile oynat ve onların üzerlerine süvarilerinle, piyâdelerinle sayhada bulun ve onlara mallarda ve evlatlarda ortak ol, ve onlara vaadler yap, onları şeytanın vaadedeceği şey ise bir aldatıştan başka değildir.» Muhammed Esed * 64-Haydi, şimdi onlardan gücünün yettiğini sesinle ayart; atlarınla ve adamlarınla onların üzerine yüklen ve (böylece) onların, mallarıyla çocuklarıyla (ilgili olarak işleyecekleri günahlara) ortak ol; onlara vaadlerde bulun; çünkü (onlar bilmezler ki) Şeytan'ın vaad ettiği her şey sadece akıl çelmek içindir. Suat Yıldırım * 64-Allah sonra şöyle buyurdu: "Onlardan gücünün yettiğini sesinle aldatıp kötülüklere kaydır. Süvari veya piyade olarak bütün kuvvetlerini toplayarak onların üzerine yürü, mallarına ve evlatlarına ortak ol, bol bol vaadlerde bulun onlara!" Şeytan bu! Onları aldatmadan başka ne vaad eder ki! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 64-"Onlardan gücünün yettiğini sesinle yerinden oynat; atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üzerine yaygarayı bas; mallarda ve evlâdlarda onlara ortak ol; onlara (çeşitli) va'dler yap (va'dlerinle onları oyala)"; şeytân, onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey va'detmez. Şaban Piriş Meali * 64-İnsanlardan gücünün yettiklerini sesinle titret! Atlı ve yayalarınla onların üzerine yürü! Onların mallarına ve evlatlarına ortak ol, onlara vaadde bulun! Şeytan onlara aldatmadan başka ne vaat edebilir? Ümit Şimşek Meali * 64-'Onlardan gücünün yettiğini sesinle yoldan çıkar. Süvarilerinle, piyadelerinle onların üzerine yürü. Mallarına, evlâtlarına ortak ol. Onlara vaadlerde bulun. Ama Şeytanın onlara vaad edeceği, bir aldatmadan başka nedir ki? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 64-"Onlardan güç yetirdiğini sesinle yerinden oynat. Atlıların ve yayalarınla yaygara çıkarıp üzerlerine çullan. Mallarda, evlatlarda onlara ortak ol, onlara ha bire vaatte bulun." Şeytan onlara bir aldanıştan başka ne vaat eder ki?! Yusuf Ali (English) * 64- "Lead to destruction those whom thou canst among them,(2254) with thy (seductive) voice;(2255) make assaults on them(2256) with thy cavalry and thy infantry; mutually share with them wealth and children;(2257) and make promises to them." But Satan pr M. Pickthall (English) * 64-And excite any of them whom thou canst with thy voice, and urge thy horse and foot against them, and be a partner in their wealth and children, and promise them. Satan promiseth them only to deceive. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 64- "Onlardan gücünün yettiğini yerinden oynat. Atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üzerine yaygarayı bas! Mallarda ve çocuklarda onlara ortak ol! Ve onlara vaadlerde bulun." Fakat şeytan onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey vaad etmez. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik. İblis'in dışında (hepsi) secde etmişlerdi.(74) Demişti ki: "Bir çamur olarak yarattığın kimseye ben secde eder miyim?" 62- Demişti ki: "Şu bana karşı yücelttiğine bir bak; andolsun, eğer bana kıyamet gününe kadar süre tanırsan, onun soyunu -pek azı dışında- kuşkusuz kendime bağlı kılacağım."(75) 63- Demişti ki: "Git, onlardan kim sana uyarsa, şüphesiz sizin cezanız cehennemdir; eksiksiz bir ceza." 64- "Onlardan güç yetirdiklerini sesinle sarsıntıya uğrat,(76) atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üstüne yaygarayı kopar,(77) mallarda ve çocuklarda onlara ortak ol(78) ve onlara çeşitli vaadlerde bulun."(79) Şeytan, onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey vadetmez. 65- "Benim kullarım; senin onlar üzerinde hiç bir zorlayıcı gücün (hakimiyetin) yoktur."(80) Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter.(81) AÇIKLAMA 74. Bkz. Bakara: 30-39, Nisa: 117-121, Araf: 11-25, Hicr: 26-42, İbrahim: 22 Bu hikaye burada, kafirlere, Allah'a karşı olan tutum ve davranışlarının aynı şeytanınki gibi olduğu anlatılmak üzere tekrarlanmıştır. Gerçekte onlar insanın en büyük düşmanı olan şeytana uyuyorlar ve onun, insanlığın yaratılışının başlangıcında, Adem'in soyundan gelenleri saptırmak üzere verdiği sözü yerine getirmek için kurduğu tuzaklara düşüyorlar. 75. Yani, "Onları, itaatte sabit kalmayı gerektiren Allah'a halife olma konumundan ayıracağım. Onların yüce konumdan ayrılmaları aynen bir ağacın kökünden sökülmesi gibidir." 76. Arapça metnin sözlük anlamı şöyledir: "Zayıf ve güçsüz bulduklarını silip süpürebilirsin." 77. Burada şeytan, bir bölgeyi atlılar ve yayalarla basan, belirli şeylerin çalınmasını, talan edilmesini emreden bir soyguncuya benzetilmektedir. Şeytanın atlıları ve yayaları, onun görevini sayısız şekillerde ifa eden insanlar ve cinlerdir. 78. Bu, şeytan ile takipçilerinin arasındaki ilişkiyi açıklayan çok anlamlı bir cümledir. Bir taraftan şeytan hiç bir çaba harcamaksızın, kendisine uyan bir kimsenin mallarına ve kazancına ortak olur; diğer taraftan günah, isyan ve kötü davranışların cezasını paylaşmada, ortak olmaz. Yine böyle bir adamın çocukları ile ilgili olarak, sadece baba onları büyütüp yetiştirme zahmetine katlanır. Fakat baba şeytanın saptırmalarıyla sadece kendisi değil de şeytan da çocuğun babası imiş gibi onu kötü ve ahlâksız bir şekilde etkiler. 79. Şeytan onları boş başarı vaadleriyle kandırır ve onları boş ümitlerle oyalar. 80. Bunun iki anlamı vardır: 1) "Sen insanoğlunu kendi yoluna uydurmak için zorlama gücüne sahip değilsin. Senin yapabileceğin tek şey onları boş vaadler ve ümitlerle kandırmandır; fakat onların sana uyup uymama seçenekleri olacaktır. Onları isteksizce kendine uymaya zorlamaya gücün yetmez." 2) "Sen benim doğru kullarımı, kandırmayı başaramazsın. Zayıf ve güçsüzler sana uysa da, bana itaatte sabit olan Salih kullarım üzerinde bir tasarrufta bulunamazsın." 81. Yani, "Allah'a güvenen, O'nun hidayetine ve yardımına inanan kimseler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde başka bir desteğe ihtiyaç duymayacaklardır. Çünkü Allah onların şeytanın saptırmalarından uzak kalmalarına yardım edecek, onları koruyacak ve doğru yola iletecektir. Diğer taraftan kendi güçlerine veya Allah'tan başka güçlere güvenenler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde, bu imtihandan başarılı çıkamayacaklardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *64. Haydi, şimdi onlardan gücünün yettiğini sesinle ayart; atlarınla ve adamlarınla (77) onların üzerine yüklen ve (böylece) onların, mallarıyla çocuklarıyla (78) olarak işleyecekleri günahlara ortak ol; onlara vaadlerde bulun; çünkü bilmezler ki Şeytan'ın vaad ettiği her şey sadece akıl çelmek içindir. (79) 77 - "Bütün gücünle" anlamına gelen deyimsel bir ifade. 78 - Günahkarca yollarla elde edilen yahut günahkarca harcanan dünyevî zenginlikleri, zinâ yoluyla çocuk sahibi olmayı îma eden bir ifade. (Bununla birlikte, belirtmek gerekir ki, İslamî ahlak ve hukuk sisteminde bu yolla dünyaya gelmiş çocuklar için öngörülen hiçbir yasal kısıtlama, mahrumiyet ya da yetkisizlik mevcut değildir.) 79 - Karş. 4:120 ve ilgili 142. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *64. Ve onlardan kime gücün yeterse onu sesin ile oynat ve onları süvarilerinle, piyadelerinle yaygaraya boğ ve onlara mallarda ve evlâtlarda ortak ol, ve onlara vâdler yap, onlara şeytanın vâdedeceği şey ise bir aldatmadan başka birşey değildir. 64. (Ve onlardan) âdem oğullarından (kime gücün yeterse) hangisini aldatabilirsen (onu sesin ile oynat) rahatsız et, isyana davet eyle onu oyun ve eğlence ile, boş nağmeler, gayrı meşru hareketler ile yoldan çıkarmaya çalış (ve onları) o aldatacağın âdem oğullarını (süvarilerinle, piyadelerinle) yani: Bütün yardımcılarınla, sana tabi olan insanlar ve cinler ile veya bütün oyun ve eğlence ile (yaygaraya böğ) kendilerini isyana davet et. (Ve onlara mallarda ve evlâtlarda ortak ol) meselâ: Onları helâl şeyleri haram saymaya ve haram şeyleri yapmaya şevket, ibadetlerin kimseye bir fâide vermeyeceğini telkinde bulun. Onları zinaya, gayrı meşru şekilde evlât sahibi olmaya teşvik eyle, onlara Abdi Şems, Abdi Uzza gibi adlar verdir, onları bâtıl dinleri kabule yönlendir, böyle bütün düşmanlığını göster, elbette ki, bu pek haince, kâfirce telkinlerin pek büyük cezasını göreceksindir. (Ve) Ey lânetli İblis (onlara) adem oğullarına (va'dler yap) bâtıl va'dlarda bulun. Fakat (onlara) âdem oğullarına I şeytanın va'd edeceği şey ise bir aldatmadan başka birşey değildir) bütün bunlar, onun bütün va'dları, bâtıl, sabit olmayan şeylerdir, asılsız şeyleri süslemek ve teklif etmekten ibarettir. Meselâ: Şeytan, ahiret azabını inkâr eder, putların birer şefaatçi olduğunu iddiada bulunur, dünya varlığını ahiret varlığına tercih ettirmeğe çalışır, bir takım zararlı şeyleri faideli göstererek bir nice kimseleri saptırmaya çalışır durur. İşte akıl sahiplerine lâzımdır ki, şeytanın öyle aldatmalarına kapılmasınlar, şeytan tabiatlı kimselerin dine muhalif, yaldızlı aldatıcı sözlerine kıymet vermesinler.